thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrik Mikaelson
name= Henrik birthdate = 10th century family = Mikael † (Father) Esther † (Mother) Unnamed Brother † Elijah Mikaelson (Brother) Finn Mikaelson † (Brother) Niklaus (Half-Brother) Kol Mikaelson (Brother) Rebekah Mikaelson (Sister) species = Unknown killed by = Werewolf(First Time) status = Unknown (Claims to be Neither alive nor dead) cause of death = Mauled by Werewolf(First time) actor = first = last = History Henrik is the youngest of the Originals and thought to be dead some time after his siblings returned to the old world he was ressurrected by a cult of Witches and Warlocks believing someone who had the potential to inherit the powers of the Original Witch could be used as a weapon against the Originals however he turned against them and sought out his siblings and even his father using his magic and knowledge of of the Black Arts to prolongue his life span. Henrik wears a black cloack that shields his face. He also seems to speak with a deep and dark voice. He wears the cloak because his experiments in Black Magic have mutated his body making him a true immortal though robbing him of a human appearance. It can't be stated wether he is alive as nothing can kill him but he doesn't seem to be alive. Lair Henrik's lair tends to vary but he usually pics remote and isolated areas where people are least likely to come around like caves, sewers, abandoned houses and grave yards though he always uses the tunnels in the caves as his means of moving around Mystic Falls. He even has secret passages linking the tunnels to all the houses and buildings in the town even his family's home. It has yet to be revealed how he managed this. Personality Henrik often displays a very violent and serious personality. Unlike his siblings and father he doesn't play games or find amusement in violence. He is however always straight to the point and easily angered. Henrik has proven on multiple occassions to be as intelegent if not more so than his other siblings often tricking his enemies into causing there own destruction. It should also be mentioned that he is very prideful like his father before him killing anyone that would dare insult or belittle him or his skills. His pride his is even more pronounced by his Followers other Dark Magic users that he has trained to serve him over the centuries. Quotes *"For what you and the Salvatores have done to my family you will die slowly or you will die quickly!" Henrik to Elena. *"Oh Rebekah it's been so long you have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this moment. I have spent years longing and searching to think your finally here." Henrik to Rebekah after being reunited after one thousand years. Relationships *Henrik and Rebeccah Henrik and Rebeccah were very close he often watches her from a distance he would even sneak in to Klaus lairs and hideouts to watch and stare at her daggered body sometimes for hours. He sometimes visits her in her dreams using his old child like appearance though as far as Rebekah knows they are just dreams. She was later captured by him and taken to his lair where she learned his identity. *Henrik and Klaus Henrik used to look up to and admire his older brother how since learning of what has been done to his other siblings he has grown to hate Klaus though he still loves his brother as shown when he avenges what he thought to be his death by brutally murdering Elena, Stefan, and Damon. Despite his anger over the loss of his doppleganger Klaus still remains ingnorant of what is going on. *Henrik and Jeremy Henrik has a very antagonistic relationship with Jeremy. The two have been at eachother's throats since their first encounter always trying to kill eachother. Plot After the discovery of the death of his sister Jeremy sought out the killer pursuing all possible leads to his surprise he came across an old legend about a mysterious cloaked figure that roamed the woods and grave yards of Mystic Falls at night. Upon incountering this figure Jeremy discovered him to be a warlock with powers greater than any he had ever seen as Henrik could unleash the same power Bonnie had when she channeled he spirits however Henrik used the same amount of power with little to no effort suggesting he is the most powerful if not one of the most powerful members of his kind. After convincing Rebeccah the Phantom was a threat to her family as he may hold the same views as her mother she joined him in his quest. However she was later captured and durring her cativity learned his true identity. Jeremy walked into Henrik's lair attempting to rescue Rebeecah but was struck down by Henrik with ease. Category:Character